


The Silence Remains

by Miryel



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, Civil War, Infinity War, Iron Man - Freeform, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Self-Destruction, Shock, Spider-Man - Freeform, Starker, Tematiche delicate, Trauma, silenzio
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-11 14:39:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15974405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miryel/pseuds/Miryel
Summary: Dopo un tragico incidente di percorso, durante un salvataggio, Peter Parker causa la morte di otto persone innocenti.Il senso di colpa è logorante e Peter inizia a desiderare solo di sparire per sempre. Così decide che, l'unica soluzione per mettere a tacere quel dolore, è smettere di parlare.Tony Stark, da parte sua, vorrebbe essere in grado di spezzare quel silenzio. Tornare a vivere una vita deliziata dalla voce di quel ragazzo che gli sta cambiando la vita e, allo stesso tempo, salvare Peter dalla convinzione di essere ciò che non è: un assassino.[ Starker | Tony x Peter | Angst | Malinconico | Tematiche Delicate ]





	1. Chapter 1

**[ Starker | Tony x Peter | Angst | Malinconico | Tematiche Delicate | Word Count: 1792 ]**  
  
The Silence Remains  
  
  
  
•••

  
  
 

**Capitolo I**

  
  
Quattro.

Quattro minuti per salvare tutti.

Quattro persone da salvare, in un edificio di quattro piani e quattro bombe da disinnescare.

Si dedicò quattro interminabili secondi di sollievo, quando sembrò tutto finito, prima di scoprire che l’equilibrio di quel numero era in realtà del tutto casuale. Quattro secondi per rendersi conto che i piani erano in verità cinque, contando il seminterrato e cinque erano pure le bombe, e l’ultima esplose.

Il palazzo crollò su se stesso, inginocchiandosi di fronte all’enorme stupidità che si rese conto di provare verso se stesso ma anche alla sua superficialità, al suo errore di calcolo, fatale e madornale, schiacciando sotto i suoi resti otto persone innocenti, ed era tutta colpa sua.

Non era mai successo; lui era uno che aiutava tutti, persino i più cattivi perché dopotutto il suo compito era quello di salvare vite, e non di spezzarle.

Il frastuono delle macerie che continuavano a crollare cessò, insieme al nuvolone di polvere che si era alzato e quando scese il silenzio assoluto nella strada dove tutti si erano raggruppati per vederlo compiere quell’eroica impresa, il mondo si rovesciò.

Ci volle più di una settimana perché la notizia iniziasse a perdere il suo peso tra la gente, divisa in due tra l’additarlo come un assassino e chi continuava a giustificare il fatto che se non fosse intervenuto sarebbero morte molte più persone.

Niente era di conforto, nemmeno gli Avengers che avevano provato a farglielo capire in tutte le lingue che non sempre le cose andavano come dovevano e che, di sbagliare, succedeva proprio a tutti.

Dal giorno di quel madornale e imperdonabile errore umano, tutto cambiò, e Peter Parker decise che non avrebbe più aperto bocca per tutta la sua intera e miserabile esistenza.

Non avrebbe più preso parte ad una sola riunione con gli Avengers, non avrebbe più ascoltato i suoi sensi e, non meno importante, avrebbe smesso di essere Spider-Man per il resto della sua vita.

Non era stata una decisione, era stata un’imposizione dettata dai propri sensi di colpa.

Non era nemmeno un’imposizione, in realtà. Era apatia.

Non aveva voglia di fare niente, nemmeno di fingersi  _quell’altro: i_ l ragazzo deboluccio, che tutti avevano sempre preso in giro. Quello che andava troppo bene a scuola per piacere agli altri.

Quella gente a cui non piaceva, però era solo cattiva e lui, che non aveva mai fatto niente per essere tale, invece era un assassino Ed era pure peggio.

Tra quelli che si chiedevano perché non parlasse più, c’erano anche quelli che si domandavano dove accidenti fosse finito Spider-Man. Volatilizzato nel nulla, dicevano.  _Quel codardo!,_ diceva qualcun altro e Peter si sentiva sempre più schiacciato dal peso di quella responsabilità.

Si girò nel letto, dalla parte del muro e lo fissò, ignorando il vibrare del cellulare che, non era difficile indovinare, annunciava il messaggio di Ned, o di zia May o di Tony Stark e quando decise svogliatamente di scoprire di chi si trattasse, passarono minuti interi dal momento della notifica.

«Come stai?».

Era Tony. L’ennesimo messaggio uguale ogni giorno, a senso unico.

Non scriveva altro, solo  _come stai?._

Era decisamente un messaggio che racchiudeva della preoccupazione, ma non si spingeva a scrivere nulla di diverso. Non lo aveva mai nemmeno chiamato.

 _Forse perché non risponderei e lui lo sa_ , pensò.

Ogni giorno si riprometteva che gli avrebbe risposto. Ogni giorno rimandava perché non voleva farlo. Perché non voleva ricevere poi patetici messaggi di conforto.

Non da Tony Stark, poi.

Poggió il telefono sul comodino, di nuovo, e zia May lo chiamò per la cena e quel giorno, era uno di quelli in cui nemmeno mangiare era qualcosa che gli andava di fare, così non lo fece e basta.

 

 

•••

 

 

Tony fissò il telefono per minuti interminabili, quando Peter visualizzò il suo messaggio e lo ignorò come ogni accidenti di sera e, sperando di veder comparire uno  _sta scrivendo...,_ ricevette invece l’ennesimo  _offline._

Sospirò e si prese la testa fra le mani; i gomiti appoggiati al tavolo e di fronte a lui una tazza di caffè bollente, scuro come la notte.

Doveva fare qualcosa, perché quel trauma era successo a tutti, ma nessuno degli Avengers aveva reagito così e i motivi erano molteplici.

Prima fra tutti la consapevolezza che certe cose potevano succedere. Non che gli Avengers provassero indifferenza di fronte a certi errori umani, ma erano più portati nel cercare di dimenticare. Di andare avanti.

Peter Parker non era come loro.

Era un ragazzo giovane, prima di tutto che avrebbe potuto ignorare quelle capacità che aveva sviluppato e invece aveva deciso di prestarsi al servizio delle persone. L’amichevole Spider-Man di quartiere, come soleva apostrofarsi con quella sua semplicità a dir poco adorabile.

Forse era questo il problema. La leggerezza della sua giovinezza che non lo aveva preparato ad una tale eventualità perché per lui, una cosa simile, era inconcepibile.

 _«Quando si riescono a fare le cose che so fare io… se non le fai, e succedono le cose brutte… succedono per causa tua»_ , gli aveva detto una volta e lo aveva spiazzato. Totalmente.

Specie perché a quando glielo aveva detto erano tutti troppo impegnati a farsi la guerra tra di loro, lui e gli altri Avengers e sentire quella verità assoluta, per Tony, era stato quasi illuminante.

Un ragazzino di quattordici anni - al tempo - che gli insegnava cos'era giusto e cosa non lo era.

«Pranziamo insieme, domani», gli scrisse infine, restando online in attesa della risposta.

Peter entrò in chat, e fu quasi un sollievo veder comparire quel  _sta scrivendo..._  ma era stato troppo rapido per sperare che la risposta potesse essere positiva.

Contrariamente però a quella sua convinzione, Tony dovette ricredersi totalmente perché, con totale sorpresa, non ricevette un  _no._

Difatti non ricevette proprio niente di niente. Solo la scritta, sotto al nome di Peter, che indicava il suo stato  _offline_. Di nuovo.

  
 

•••

 

 

 

Ogni accidenti di mattino era un’impresa catastrofica alzarsi dal letto, un po’ perché se avesse potuto avrebbe passato il resto della sua vita sdraiato su quel materasso e un po’ perché non dormiva bene ed era sempre stanco.

Peter non voleva nemmeno sforzarsi di farsela passare, quell’apatia. Era meglio così, che percepire addosso quell’ansia perenne quando era con altri esseri umani; persino zia May. Voleva stare solo, perché da solo stava bene.

Passava ore e ore a fissare il soffitto, a pensare al significato vero della vita o altre stupidaggi così. O meglio, il significato di una vita vissuta con quel senso di colpa che non l'avrebbe più abbandonato, e lo sapeva bene. Lo aveva accettato.

C’era rimedio a tutto; un braccio rotto, un graffio in faccia. Persino una delusione amorosa col tempo si dimenticava, ma la morte… nemmeno volendo avrebbe potuto fare qualcosa per cancellare quello che era successo.

Si sistemò lo zaino sulla spalla, e uscì di casa.

Era uno di quei giorni in cui avrebbe volentieri marinato, ma lo aveva già fatto due giorni prima e farlo di nuovo avrebbe solo complicato le cose. Non voleva guai, perché non aveva bisogno anche di un richiamo.

«Peter!», lo chiamò Ned, alzando un braccio quando lo vide, un sorriso che gli tagliava la faccia, visibilmente sollevato.

Ned aveva paura e glielo aveva confidato una volta sola. Aveva paura di vederlo crollare e apprendere il giorno dopo che… che lui...

No, non era quel tipo di persona, non avrebbe mai commesso un gesto tanto avventato. Era un codardo, no? Non poteva avere il coraggio di gettarsi dal ventesimo piano o buttarsi sotto ad un treno.

Cercò di sorridere leggermente all’amico e si avvicinò.

«Ieri non hai mai risposto ai miei messaggi, volevo solo sapere se stai bene. Stai bene?».

Peter annuì, cercando di confortarlo tenendo sulla faccia quel sorriso e fu felice di vedere Ned tirare un sospiro di sollievo.

«Bene… bene, insomma, sì… io ti vedo leggermente meglio, o sbaglio? Non sbaglio, no?», chiese ancora  l’amico, e Peter rispose con un diniego della testa.

Era passato un mese e qualche giorno da che era inziato quel mutismo, e Ned aveva imparato a fargli solo domande che implicavano il rispondere sì e no con la testa ed era una cosa che Peter, personalmente, apprezzava.

«Quando ricomincerai a parlare giocheremo al nuovo  _D &D_. Ho convinto MJ a prenderne parte anche se non sa come si gioca. Sembrava scocciata all’idea ma è bastato insistere solo un paio di volte. Mia madre mi ha comprato il libro del  _Master_ , e non vedo l’ora di provarlo ma se… se non ci sei tu, non ne ho così voglia».

Peter annuì, cercando di rassicurarlo che ovviamente, molto presto, avrebbe dimenticato quella faccenda, ma gli si leggeva in faccia, a Ned, che non credeva nemmeno un po’ a quella bugia che gli stava raccontando con gli occhi.

Era l’unico a parte gli Avengers e Tony Stark a sapere la verità.

Al ricordo dell’uomo gli venne una fitta al cuore e una allo stomaco.

Non aveva risposto alla sua richiesta -  _richiesta?_ era stato più un imperativo categorico - di pranzare assieme e, mentre Ned cominciava ad entrare a  scuola e Peter si metteva in fila dietro di lui, tirò fuori il cellulare.

Sussultò quando vide una notifica a comparsa sulla foto che usava di sfondo di lui e zia May a New York, e la aprì.

«Ho bisogno di sapere come stai, Peter e di vederti. Per favore, rispondimi».

Represse l’istinto di alzare gli occhi al cielo, ma da una parte si sentiva anche così in colpa…

Continuava a discostarsi da quel mondo che fino a un mese e mezzo prima era il paradiso. Ci aveva messo così tanto a farsi accettare dagli altri Avengers e ora che c’era riuscito era stato capace di rovinare tutto.

Era sparito nel nulla, e alla fine avevano smesso tutti di cercarlo. Tutti tranne Tony Stark e fu per quel motivo che, mordendosi un labbro non del tutto certo, infine decise di rispondere.  
 

«Domani verrò da lei, dopo la scuola».

«Ottimo, ti aspetterò. Intanto ti va di dirmi come stai?».  
 

No. Non ne aveva voglia e non avrebbe risposto più. Quel semi appuntamento, a cui non era nemmeno sicuro di voler andare, era già tanto, così bloccò il telefono e lo mise nella tasca dei jeans.

Aveva un desiderio sconfinato di rivedere il signor Stark, eppure, dal quel fatidico giorno persino con lui le cose erano cambiate. Non perché Peter non riuscisse a vedere la premura e la preoccupazione che l’uomo mostrava, anzi.

Il problema reale era quello di scoprire che in realtà lo aveva deluso e che malgrado le preoccupazioni, Tony ce l’aveva con lui e se fosse stato così, per Peter sarebbe stato l’ultimo motivo che lo avrebbe fatto crollare.

Solo… non poteva scappare per sempre.  
  
Fine.


	2. The Silence Between Us

**[ Starker | Tony x Peter | Angst | Malinconico | Tematiche Delicate | Word Count: 2807 ]**  
  
The Silence Remains  
  
  
  
•••

  
  
 

** Capitolo II - The Silence Between Us **

  
 

Tony Stark non aveva mai amato le attese, men che meno quando queste implicavano il dover fare i conti con i propri pensieri negativi, le sue paure, ma sapeva anche che, quando si trattava di Peter Parker, tutto il suo mondo poteva pure rovesciarsi e lui non avrebbe avuto nulla in contrario a riguardo.

Persino le paure, che tanto voleva nascondere anche a se stesso, erano concesse.

Sapeva che Peter lo aveva sempre rispettato, sempre ammirato e quando era successa quella tragedia, Tony aveva sentito di aver completamente tradito le aspettative di quel ragazzo. Per questo aveva deciso che sarebbe stato lui a risolvere quel problema, con l'arrogante consapevolezza di essere l’unico in grado di farlo.

Non poteva credere di averlo deluso a tal punto da essersi guadagnato tanta indifferenza e, sebbene Bruce Banner gli avesse spiegato che forse Peter aveva semplicemente paura di aver deluso  _lui_ le sue aspettative, Tony stentava a credere potesse essere quella la ragione di quel mutismo, da cui comunque non era stato esonerato.

Non riusciva ad ammettere a se stesso, che il fatto di non essere l’unica eccezione, lo faceva uscire fuori di senno. Aveva sempre creduto di essere su un altro piano, nella mente di Peter. Un piano più…  _intimo_ .

Si passò una mano tra i capelli brizzolati e, mentre sbuffava leggermente aria dal naso, sussultò quando sentì bussare alla porta.

Quando la aprí, ebbe un tuffo al cuore.

Non vedeva Peter da quasi due mesi ormai e, sebbene davanti a lui c'era sempre il solito ragazzetto con la felpa troppo grande e zaino in spalla, Tony non poté non notare gli occhi nocciola spenti come un giorno di pioggia e il distacco da qualsiasi cosa.

Peter. Proprio lui che la vita un po’ era riuscito a fargliela apprezzare di nuovo.

Il ragazzo alzò una mano per salutarlo, abbozzando un sorriso che a Tony si insinuò nella schiena, facendolo rabbrividire. 

Dovette metterci tutto se stesso per non cominciare una filippica sul perché tanto dolore sul viso di chi non lo meritava. Gli fece cenno di entrare e poi chiuse la porta.

«Ti ringrazio per essere venuto fin qui, Peter. Mi dispiace che tu abbia dovuto fare questo viaggio in autobus. Avrei voluto passare a prenderti ma non mi  sembrava decisamente il caso», spiegó. La sincerità prima di tutto e seppe che era stata una buona idea quando l’altro annuì, rimanendo in piedi di fronte a lui, «siediti». 

Peter rispose con un timido diniego della testa, abbassando subito lo sguardo e dando l’impressione di essere a suo agio come se Tony l'avesse appena infilato a forza, nella gabbia di un leone famelico.

«Okay…», borbottò Tony e alzò un sopracciglio, cercando di trovare altre parole, altri modi, per metterlo a suo agio e seppe che quella conversazione a senso unico non avrebbe mai avuto i frutti che sperava, ma doveva almeno provarci, «come stai?», chiese.

La stessa domanda che gli aveva posto per giorni, ora era uscita anche dalla sua bocca e quando Peter diede l’idea di non voler rispondere nemmeno in quel momento, aggiunse: «Stai bene?». 

Il ragazzo allora alzò lo sguardo sul suo, e annuì immediatamente.

Ecco, servivano domande dirette, non difficili, che non implicavano una risposta articolata ma una semplice mossa con la testa. 

«Non sembra!», sbottò.  _Accidenti a me!_ , pensó, poi sospirò, ormai imbarcato in quella direzione senza poter tornare indietro, così continuó:  «Davvero, non lo dico per dimostrare chissà che ma… non sembra proprio, Peter. Se stessi bene, me lo diresti a voce, no?», concluse e odiò il tono piccato con cui lo aveva detto.

Peter alzò le spalle e sorrise leggermente. L’inquietante pantomima di una spensieratezza che invece aveva perso da tempo. 

«Prima o poi dovrai affrontare questo problema». 

Il giovane scosse la testa in un diniego, e il finto sorriso sparì di nuovo dal suo viso.

«So che non sarà oggi, nemmeno domani ma un giorno dovrà succedere. Non puoi tacere per sempre». 

Il ragazzo gli lanciò una sola, improvvisa, gelida occhiata, poi tirò fuori il cellulare e iniziò a scriverci sopra velocemente, con un cipiglio particolarmente infastidito.

Poco dopo il telefono di Tony squillò.

Un messaggio.

« _Sono venuto qui perché voleva vedermi, signor Stark. Voleva sapere come stavo, le ho detto che sto bene. Se la sua intenzione è quella di proseguire il discorso a proposito di questa cosa me lo dica, così provvederò ad andarmene immediatamente_ ».

Tony alzò un sopracciglio, non appena concluse la lettura del messaggio: privo di emoticon, di gif animate e altre cose che, fino a qualche mese prima, decoravano sempre quella chat un tempo piena di messaggi. E che ora sembravano persi nei meandri della memoria di un telefono.

Quando tornò a guardare Peter, lo vide fermo immobile a fissare la finestra del salotto che dava sulla città, chiaramente per nulla attratto da quel panorama. Aveva la testa altrove e Tony avrebbe tanto voluto sapere dove fosse in quel momento.

«D’accordo», sospirò, infine, «Vuoi qualcosa da bere? Un succo di frutta?»,

Il ragazzo tornò a guardarlo, e sembrò sollevato da quel cambio di argomento. Indugiando un po’, infine annuì e poco dopo lui e Tony si ritrovarono seduti al tavolo della cucina a mangiare cookies e bere applejuice.

Era imbarazzante, a dir poco e quello che stupì Tony fu il fatto che per Peter non pareva lo stesso. Sembrava a suo agio, in quel silenzio e non voleva rompere quel suo stato d’animo apparentemente sereno, ma doveva cercare almeno di tastare il terreno.

_Vacci cauto,_ gli aveva consigliato Banner e Tony sapeva che era la cosa che gli riusciva peggio di qualunque altra. Il tatto non faceva per lui. 

«Ho saputo che hai ricominciato ad andare a scuola», esordì e Peter annuì, mentre si puliva le dita sporche di cioccolata leccandosele con un’inconsapevole tenerezza, «Molto bene. E’ un bel passo avanti, insomma… e sta andando bene? Ti stai trovando bene?».

Peter annuì lapidario, e Tony sorrise.

«Bene! Non… non c’è nessuno che ti sta rompendo le scatole, vero? Nessuno che ti prende in giro o cose così?», chiese ancora, e fu sollevato quando ricevette un diniego come risposta e, motivato anche dal piccolo sorriso che gli aveva rivolto, Tony sentì di poter andare più a fondo.

«Hai più messo la tuta?».

Il tempo allora sembrò congelarsi.

Peter sgranò leggermente gli occhi che subito si velarono di tristezza e, prima di rispondere ancora con un no, abbassò gli occhi e strinse le dita attorno alle ginocchia.

«Capisco e… non ne hai mai sentito nemmeno la necessità?».

Il ragazzo rispose ancor prima della fine della domanda, muovendo la testa a destra e sinistra e, sempre più ombrata, la sua espressione si velò di disagio. Tony sapeva di aver appena superato la linea di demarcazione di quella che era la sua zona comfort, ma non sapeva che fare.

Voleva aiutarlo, ma al tempo stesso sapeva di non potersi sbilanciare perché, se avesse esagerato, avrebbe ricevuto in cambio solo la cupa possibilità di non rivederlo mai più e non voleva.

Voleva proteggerlo. Per quello era diventato così ossessionato dall’idea di aiutarlo ad ogni costo e non sapeva nemmeno quanto la cosa potesse essere positiva.

«Non è detto che succeda di nuovo», continuò, e Peter si chinò velocemente alla sua destra e prese un blocco e una penna dallo zaino poggiato a terra.

Cominciò a scrivere, velocemente anche a mano e poco dopo girò il foglio verso Tony, rivelando una scrittura ordinata e rotonda.

« _Non è nemmeno detto il contrario ed io non ho alcuna intenzione di uccidere altre persone_ ».

«Non sei un assassino, Peter. È successo… e se non fosse stato per te sarebbe andata peggio. L'esplosione di quel posto non avrebbe causato solo le vittime che si trovavano all'interno dell’edificio, ma avrebbe coinvolto i passanti e causato danni alle strutture vicine, facendone crollare altre come un effetto domino». 

Peter si accigliò e riprese il blocco: « _Se avessi tenuto conto di tutte le possibilità non sarebbe morto nessuno_ ». 

«Non è sempre possibile, e lo sai. Noi siamo qui per fare in modo, però, che i danni siano minimi ed è esattamente ciò che hai fatto tu», rispose Tony, poi sbuffò e iniziò a giocherellare con il bicchiere vuoto del succo, «Senti, lo so che non ne vuoi parlare e che stai facendo uno sforzo immane ad intrattenere con me questa conversazione ma… credo che tu abbia bisogno di aiuto». 

« _La ringrazio, ma non ho bisogno del suo aiuto. So che non accetta il mio mutismo, eppure è l’unica cosa che mi fa sentire bene, per il momento»._

«No. È l’unica cosa che non ti fa sentire  _niente_ . Il che è decisamente diverso dal sentirsi bene, o sbaglio?», rispose Tony e non seppe se gioire dello sguardo spiazzato che gli riservò.   

Peter aveva alzato lo sguardo sul suo, visibilmente incredulo ma decisamente non in modo positivo. Non prese il blocco, rimase solo fermo.

Tony, allora, decise di continuare: «Conosco una dottoressa, lei potrebbe darti una mano. È una psicologa che si occupa anche di ragazzi della tua età, specie influenzati da traumi come il tuo. Le dovrai dire che cosa è successo ma lei… lei è una persona di cui mi fido e sa mantenere il segreto professionale! Ha seguito anche Bruce in passato, e anche Rhodey». 

Peter lo stava fissando con l’assenza totale di espressività sul viso, che rese gelido un ambiente già freddo di suo e, quando Tony lo osservò prendere il blocco, sperò di vederlo scrivere qualcosa, perché a quel punto ogni emozione esternata era meglio di niente.

Tony però dovette ricredersi, quando Peter non scrisse nulla. Afferrò anzi le sue cose e le infiló nello zaino, che chiuse poi con un certo astio. Si alzò in piedi, prese la borsa e se la mise in spalla, dirigendosi poi verso la porta, a passo svelto e scuotendo la testa,  _deluso_ .

«Aspetta!», esclamò Tony, imitandolo, poi lo rincorse e, quando lo raggiunse, continuò: «Non voglio costringerti a farlo, era solo una proposta, nulla più!», disse e provò a fermarlo, cercando di prendendolo per un braccio.

Peter fu più veloce, e forse a causa della sua sensibilità che gli permetteva di prevedere spesso le mosse degli altri, si voltò leggermente e gli bloccò il polso.

Tony rimase per un attimo senza fiato e senza parole, quando sentì quelle dita stringere intorno alla sua carne, consapevolizzando solo in quel momento che Peter, pur avendo appeso al chiodo il costume di Spider-Man, rimaneva in grado di fermare auto in velocità e di alzare oggetti pesanti il quadruplo, forse anche il quintuplo di lui. 

«Hai ragione», ammise Tony, infine, continuando a non divincolarsi da quella presa che comunque Peter sembrava non voler attenuare. «Non volevo farti sentire inadeguato o un pazzo o chissà che altro. Volevo… solo trovare un modo per aiutarti, perché non lo sopporto. Non sopporto che tu stia male e non sopporto che tu, proprio tu, debba rinunciare a vivere la tua vita per qualcosa di cui non hai colpa». 

Peter lasciò leggermente la presa e abbassò lo sguardo, lapidario. Gli occhi gli si riempirono immediatamente di lacrime che, Tony poté vederlo, tentò di ricacciare indietro con tutta la forza possibile. 

Era qualcosa. Faceva male vederlo così ma era qualcosa. Significava che dentro quel cuore asciutto c'erano ancora emozioni e, anche se si trattava di devastanti sentimenti di tristezza e autocommiserazione, era sempre meglio di non provare niente.

«Lo so che ti è difficile crederlo, ma so cosa si prova a commettere un errore simile perché è successo anche a me… e sai qual è la cosa che mi fa più rabbia?», chiese, quasi gentilmente, come se per una volta nella vita avesse dimenticato di comportarsi come uno  _stronzo_ insensibile. 

Ricevette una rapida occhiata curiosa, pregna ancora di sofferenza e poi di nuovo uno sguardo basso: «Il fatto che, di tutte le persone che ci sono nel mondo, proprio tu debba portare questo fardello addosso. Che di tutta la gente insensibile che vive questa terra, sia successo proprio a te», spiegò infine e si sentiva pregno di rabbia, come succedeva ogni volta che pensava a quell’ingiustizia e Peter continuava a scappare con lo sguardo, a non guardarlo, a trattenere a stento le lacrime e quel senso di libertà che avrebbe sicuramente provato lasciandosi andare.

«Non reprimere questo magone. Non tenertelo dentro», provò a dirgli, e Peter sembrò esitare. Si agitò, lasciando la presa intorno al suo polso, guardandosi intorno come se fosse combattuto tra il rimanere o lo scappare via, prima di lasciarsi andare ad un pianto liberatorio - o almeno in parte lo era - e buttarsi tra le braccia di Tony in cerca di conforto.

Tony lo accolse e gli accarezzò subuto i capelli, mentre si sentiva impotente e arrabbiato con se stesso e col mondo, per aver fallito nel comprendere, dal principio, che cosa fare con quel ragazzo così fragile.

Quando poi Peter si staccó alzando leggermente lo sguardo sul suo, Tony inglobó la sua guancia tra la propria mano. Era bollente, a dir poco; umida per colpa delle lacrime che aveva appena smesso di versare. 

Si perse a guardare quegli occhi ora enormi e bagnati, color castagna, impegnati a trattenere ancora troppe cose ingabbiate nelle viscere. 

Peter accettò quello smarrimento, ricambiando con una piccola esternazione di gratitudine e paura, che palesò inclinando la testa di lato e si espose.

Era troppo esposto. Troppo.

Così tanto che Tony non ce la faceva nemmeno a lasciarlo andare, nemmeno se avesse voluto farlo. 

Le labbra di Peter erano umide, a volte tremavano come foglie secche pronte a staccarsi da un ramo. Fragili come la sua anima.  Semiaperte come a voler accogliere senza alcuna esitazione le sue, nel caso avesse voluto incontrarle. Quanto fu difficile per Tony baciargli solo la fronte, fingendosi il padre premuroso che non avrebbe mai voluto essere. 

Mentre gli lasciava quel bacio, chiuse gli occhi con dolore, ripetendosi dentro la testa che, anche se Peter avesse mai ricambiato quel sentimento, non era quello il momento di fargli sapere che per lui era lo stesso.

Sarebbe sembrato solo un finto tentativo di farlo sentire importante. E Peter lo era. 

Accidenti se lo era. Eppure non voleva rischiare di amplificare quella sofferenza per colpa dei dubbi.

Peter però non sembrò provare lo stesso. Quando Tony tornò a deliziarsi del suo sguardo, il ragazzo sembrava un contenitore di emozioni pronto ad esplodere e gli fece paura.

Gli fece paura vederlo avvicinarsi al suo viso, stringergli le dita intorno alla maglietta come se volesse afferrarlo, e non lasciarlo scappare. Poi premette le labbra contro le sue.

Tony sentì un brivido, lento e vibrante, lungo la schiena e le braccia. Le dita ancora incastrate, strette intorno alle spalle di Peter, reagirono subito. 

Ebbe giusto il tempo di percepire il sapore salato di quelle labbra sulle sue, prima di scansarlo quasi bruscamente, senza capire nemmeno perché lo avesse fatto.

_Non lo salverai così, Tony._ , si disse e dalla sua bocca uscì tutt’altro.

Si maledì.

«No. No, no, no, no, no», farfugliò, apparentemente calmo e con la situazione sotto controllo mentre dentro gli saliva l’odio verso se stesso e  un gigantesco senso di colpa. «No, Peter… non… non possiamo… noi due, tu ed io… non possiamo, lo sai», farneticò. 

_Lo vogliamo, non possiamo. E’ così. Non si può, lui lo sa!_ , cercò di giustificarsi, perché lui non sbagliava mai. Con gli altri, almeno. Con Peter era un continuo spezzargli il cuore.

Quanto era bravo, in quello...

Peter di tutta risposta lo fissò incredulo. Alzò un sopracciglio per un attimo, poi fu di nuovo il nulla.

Tony vide i suoi occhi rassegnarsi di nuovo, velarsi di un vuoto profondo, nero come la pece. Lo vide caderci dentro, in un senso che di metaforico aveva ben poco. 

Lo vedeva cadere e non riusciva a riprenderlo. Cercava di afferrarlo e più si agitava per farlo più Peter spariva nel buio.

_Dì qualcosa. Dì qualcosa, avanti! Non farlo andare via. Riportalo qui!_ , si disse, e tacque. Come uno  _stronzo_ , tacque e basta.

Peter gli morì davanti, di nuovo, ed era solo colpa sua. Tony lo fissò muto riprendere in mano lo zaino che gli era scivolato dalla spalla quando aveva provato a baciarlo e, lanciandogli un’ultima occhiata vuota e cupa, uscì di casa sbattendo la porta.

Il rumore dei vetri che tremarono, Tony lo avrebbe ricordato per sempre nel suo cuore; eco di un errore madornale che aveva appena distrutto l’anima di un giovane ragazzo, la quale aveva solo cercato un po’ di conforto e aveva trovato l’ennesima porta chiusa. 

Avrebbe potuto semplicemente ricambiare, perché quel gesto lo aveva desiderato almeno tanto quanto lui. Se non di più.

Avrebbe potuto farlo e rendere forse felici entrambi, invece di fare l’adulto, per  la prima volta in vita sua, decidendo di seguire l’unica via che mai avrebbe dovuto intraprendere: quella sbagliata.

Fine.

  
  
 


	3. Broken Heart

**[ Starker | Tony x Peter | Angst | Malinconico | Tematiche Delicate | Word Count: 2807 ]**  
  
The Silence Remains  
  
  
  
•••

  
  
 

** Capitolo III - Broken Heart **

  
 

C’era odore di naftalina nell’aria; odore di benzina, gomma bruciata, polvere e acido muriatico.

Odore di asfalto fresco, di legna bagnata. Di morte.

C’erano rumori assordanti e odori nauseabondi che non la smettevano di entrare a contatto con i suoi sensi, eppure Tony riuscì lo stesso a prenderlo per le spalle e buttarlo in macchina, in un momento in cui nessuno se ne sarebbe accorto.

«Parti, non voglio rimanere qui  un istante di più!», ordinò ad Happy, che non perse tempo ad accendere i motori ed immettersi nell’unica stradina aperta che avrebbe permesso loro di lasciare quell’inferno, siccome le altre erano state sbarrate dopo l'esplosione.

Peter era seduto lì, sul sedile, in un angolo, silenzioso come un morto, tremante come una foglia. La sua tuta puzzava di fumo e Tony era certo che quell’odore lo avrebbe ricordato per sempre, compagno infimo in una vita che ora avrebbe vissuto con troppi sensi di colpa, a soli diciassette anni.

Un nuovo dolore, insidiato in un ragazzino già colmo di troppe perdite nel cuore.

Gli tolse la maschera con un gesto secco, seppure si era appiccicata al suo giovane viso per via del sudore e, quando incontrò i suoi occhi spenti, fissi nel vuoto, Tony gli prese il viso tra le mani.

«Peter, guardami», gli disse e lui non lo fece. «Guardami. Torna qui e guardami», continuò, poi lo scosse.

Nulla.

Nulla di nulla, nemmeno la minima reazione, nemmeno una scintilla minuscola negli occhi color castagna. Niente emozioni diverse dalla paura e dallo shock.

Tony si avvicinò di più al suo viso, accorciando le distanze in modo da poter costringere gli occhi del giovane ad incontrare i suoi.

Gli passò una mano tra i capelli umidicci, tirandoglieli indietro per liberargli la fronte madida.

«Guardami… non andare via», sillabò, tra i denti, «Ti prego», disse, più piano.

Quella supplica sembrò in qualche modo la formula magica per ricevere una minima reazione: Peter corrugò la fronte, le sue labbra si aprirono leggermente, visibilmente in disaccordo con se stesso: parlare o non parlare? Esternare il proprio dolore o trattenerlo dentro?

Tony conosceva fin troppo bene quel conflitto interiore, per non comprenderlo, mentre corrugava la fronte, in attesa di un riscontro.

«Signor Stark…». 

«Ehi, ragazzo… bentornato tra noi!», sorrise Tony, con del sollievo nel cuore, sebbene il viso carico di dolore che Peter gli aveva rivolto lo stava logorando lentamente nell’intimo.

«C-che cosa è successo?», gli chiese il giovane, alzando una mano per stringerla intorno alla sua giacca, tirandolo, strattonandolo per un secondo verso di lui e poi lasciando la presa, quando gli occhi gli si riempirono di lacrime. «Che cosa ho fatto? Mi dica che non… che… oddio», chiese di nuovo, la voce rotta.

«Nulla! Non hai fatto nulla! A parte salvare un sacco di gente, come sempre. La prassi di Spider-Man, un lavoro impeccabile come sempre, Peter! Come sempre!», rispose Tony, un sorriso gagliardo. Così forzato da sentirsi dannatamente idiota ma non poteva fare altrimenti, dopotutto. 

«L'esplosione! Le bombe erano cinque!», quasi urlò Peter, stringendo i denti, poi si accasciò sul sedile, inarcando le sopracciglia, lo sguardo lontano, «Sono sempre state cinque…», mormorò a fior di labbra, la voce già di solito acuta lo era più del solito, sotto l’influenza di quel pianto disperato e il respiro mozzato in due dal malessere.

«Non potevi prevederlo, ma hai salvato un sacco di gente, Peter! Non devi… non devi procurarti!», esclamò Tony, con l'obiettivo di tranquillizzarlo ma stava fallendo nel suo solito tentativo di mentire per migliorare le cose, cercando di farle sembrare meno gravi di quanto non fossero.

Dov'era finito il suo carisma, quello in grado di tirare sempre su chiunque solo perché quel suo modo di fare non ammetteva in alcun modo la possibilità di crollare a picco nel burrone nero del fallimento? 

Peter, infatti, sembrò tutt'altro che rincuorato da quel discorso, troppo consapevole di aver ucciso delle persone e quando avrebbe saputo che queste erano otto,  _otto dannate persone_ , Tony non sapeva proprio come avrebbe potuto reagire. 

Il giovane non riusciva a stare fermo; si agitava sul sedile, girava la testa a destra e sinistra, irrequieto.

«Non respiro», mormorò, stringendo una mano intorno alla tuta, all’altezza del petto. «non… riesco a respirare». 

_Un attacco di panico._ Un caro vecchio amico di Tony. Così intimo che, per forza di cose, era diventato paradossalmente bravissimo a gestire negli altri. 

Aprì un finestrino. Non serviva ad un accidente, e lo sapeva. L’aria che mancava a Peter non era quella che mancava nell’auto, ma quella che il suo corpo si rifiutava di respirare.

«Ehi! Non farlo», scandì, prendendogli di nuovo le guance tra le mani e costringendolo a puntare le iridi dentro le sue, e concentrarsi, «non lasciarti schiacciare e resta con me. Respira. Fuori e dentro, con calma. Senza fretta. Io sono qui».  

«Signor Stark», lo chiamò; il pomo di Adamo gli vibrò in gola, e dalla stessa uscì un rantolo.

Più Tony lo guardava, più lo vedeva spegnersi. Più cercava di afferrarlo, più Peter gli scivolava dalle mani.

«Sono qui, ragazzo. Ci sono. Non vado da nessuna parte».  

«Sono un assassino», pianse Peter, irrigidendo le spalle e cercando di staccarsi dalla presa sulle sue guance, improvvisamente schifato da quel contatto.

Schifato di se stesso. Schifato di aver permesso a qualcuno di toccare una feccia come lui.

Quelle furono le ultime parole che Tony Stark sentì pronunciare dalla bocca di Peter Parker. Un’accusa ingiusta, una menzogna, che Tony in nessun modo poteva togliere dalla testa di quel ragazzo.

Non era forse successo lo stesso a lui, in Sokovia? Non si era sentito un assassino anche lui, in quel momento? Eppure era andato avanto.

Ed era andato avanti perché lui sapeva, in fondo, di essere una persona orribile, capace anche di cose peggiori di cui poi, inesorabilmente, si pentiva...

Il senso di colpa, poi, sapeva nasconderlo benissimo nelle disgustose viscere del suo animo nero e imperfetto. A volte crudele.

Peter no. Era inamovibile. Per Peter tutti meritavano una seconda possibilità, una seconda chance di riscattarsi e per quanto Tony trovasse quel tratto oltremodo infantile, sapeva che dopotutto non lo era. Era semplicemente giusto.

Tutto qui.

Lo abbracciò. Poggiò il mento sulla sua testa che gli fece nascondere in mezzo al suo petto, gli strofinò una mano dietro la schiena, e sospirò con un immenso dolore in mezzo alle scapole, lasciandolo piangere tutta la sua vergogna e disappunto verso se stesso, con la speranza che potesse superare quel fatto solo con quello sfogo. 

«No che non lo sei», riuscì solo a dire, ben sapendo quanto quella frase fatta potesse solo far peggio, e Peter iniziò a spegnersi lentamente tra le sue braccia. 

E lui non fece niente per cambiare le cose. Per paura. Per codardia.

_Che stronzo._

 

_…_  
 

 

«Hai un aspetto orribile», sentenziò Banner, quando gli aprì la porta del suo appartamento e Tony gli aveva rivolto un'occhiata monoespressiva per salutarlo.

«Non c'è bisogno che tu me lo dica. Sono tre notti che non dormo, tu non staresti diversamente», rispose sbuffando, ed entrò in casa dello scienziato, alzandosi gli occhiali da sole sulla testa con un gesto abituale.

Bruce sbarrò gli occhi: «Tre notti? Perché?». 

«Mi conosci e lo sai già il perché», rispose Tony e sospirò di nuovo, amareggiato, stanco morto. Doveva avere un aspetto orribile per davvero.

«Sei riuscito a vedere Peter? Che hai combinato, Tony?», chiese Banner e lui grugnì. 

«Ho peggiorato le cose, temo. Peter è… scappato via. Ero riuscito a tirargli fuori qualcosa e lui sembrava aver trovato il coraggio di affrontare la cosa e io… beh, l’ho allontanato!», sbottò, vergognandosi così tanto di sé stesso, «Sono uno stronzo». 

Banner corrugò la fronte,  passandosi poi una mano tra i capelli. Tony lo vide impegnarsi con tutto se stesso nel tentativo di non perdere la calma: «Certo che lo sei! Che cavolo ti ha detto il cervello? Lo hai allontanato? E, di grazie, perché lo avresti fatto?». 

«Ha… cercato di  _baciarmi_ », spiegò, senza troppi giri di parole e quando vide Bruce aprire bocca per replicare, continuò subito: «ci è anche quasi riuscito, ma l’ho scansato in tempo». 

«In tempo? In tempo per cosa?». 

«In tempo per non cedere e ricambiare», spiegò e sperò con tutto se stesso di non vedere Banner perdere la calma e dover affrontare la questione con il gigante verde, perché ci mancava solo quel confronto ed era davvero a posto.

«È una vita che ti lagni su quanta paura hai di esser visto da lui solo come un padre ed ora che hai la conferma che non lo pensa, lo hai scansato?». 

«Non è questo, Bruce! E se ci penso mi sento davvero un imbecille. Avrei potuto ricambiare, dargli prova che il suo non è un interesse a senso unico ma… come si fa a vivere con la consapevolezza che sei l’unico motivo che tiene in vita qualcun altro?». 

«Non puoi esserlo? Non vuoi questa responsabilità addosso? È solo un ragazzo, Tony! Per una volta penso che tu invece debba fare l’adulto e prenderti le tue responsabilità per il bene di qualcuno e non pensare solo al tuo!». 

«Ed è quello che sto facendo, santo cielo! Non voglio che Peter viva la sua vita solo per me, in funzione di me!», quasi urlò, perdendo la calma, poi si spiaccicò una mano sulla faccia e sospirò per una terza ed estenuante volta, «Senti, io… so di averlo ferito. So che per lui sarebbe stato meglio che avessi ricambiato e basta ma sono convinto nell’intimo che se l'avessi fatto, avrei sicuramente peggiorato le cose». 

«E Peter dov'è?». 

«Non lo so», ammise e solo il pensiero di immaginarlo magari a casa, steso sul suo letto a fissare il soffitto, vuoto come un guscio, gli fece sentire una fitta in mezzo agli occhi, «sono… tre giorni che provo a parlarci. Ha spento il telefono, ha smesso di andare a scuola, di nuovo…». 

«Tony», mormorò Bruce, con quella leggera punta di esasperazione ma anche di dispiacere. Dopotutto era stato l’unico ad aver preso con filosofia quel sentimento che Tony provava per Peter. Quello che, tutti gli altri, avevano definito come una  _cottarella passeggera per un adolescente._

Si morse un labbro: «Lo so…», disse, poi si sedette a peso morto sul divano di casa, «non so che fare. Ho provato a contattare quel suo amico, Ned. Ha detto che avrebbe provato a parlarci e mi avrebbe fatto sapere presto il resoconto». 

Bruce, rimasto in piedi, fece cadere le braccia lungo i fianchi, visibilmente sconfortato da tutta quella situazione: «Non avremmo dovuto smettere di provarci… intendo io e gli altri. Magari il nostro supporto avrebbe giovato, in qualche modo». 

«No. Non avrebbe avuto i suoi frutti. Non è depresso, non va tirato su. Peter si è chiuso in questa bolla, dove non penetra niente. È apatico. Ha deciso di ignorare ogni emozione, qualsiasi tentativo di tirarlo su di morale gli scivola addosso e io non so più che fare… sono finito. Esausto. Eppure non voglio fermarmi», ammise Tony, mentre nel frattempo tentava di chiamare di nuovo Peter, poi schioccò la lingua e lanciò il telefono sul sofà. «Spento.  _Fanculo»._

«Andiamo a casa sua! Proviamo a parlarci, vengo con te». 

Tony alzò un sopracciglio, poi rise senza entusiasmo: «Sai da quanto sto cercando di evitare sua zia? Mi ha telefonato non so quanto volte ed io l'ho ignorata ogni volta. Vede suo nipote sprofondare nel mare nero dell’autodistruzione e nessuno le dà delle risposte. Ed io sono troppo codardo per farlo», rispose e si sentì così dannatamente in colpa.

«È un bene, Tony. Non è giusto che sappia. Non una cosa del genere…», sospirò Bruce, poi fece un passo verso di lui, le sopracciglia aggrottare, «non da te». 

«È colpa mia, però… non avrei mai dovuto spingere Peter a fare cose più grandi di lui. Avrei dovuto dirgli di continuare a sventare piccoli furti o aiutare le vecchiette ad attraversare la strada…», sorrise leggermente, un po’ malinconico al ricordo di quel ragazzino che gli chiedeva di fare di più, perché voleva rendersi utile. Perché dopotutto era in grado di farlo.

Tony lo sapeva bene, che era così.

«Non puoi reprimere quello che è in grado di fare. Sarebbe uno spreco. L’unica cosa che non funziona è la realtà, Tony. Gli errori esistono e noi lo sappiamo bene, fin troppo. Peter non ne aveva mai avuto a che fare. Vuoi o non vuoi, prima o poi sarebbe successo e speravamo tutti non in questo modo crudele…». 

«È solo un ragazzo…», mormorò Tony, poi si strinse nelle spalle: «Non è forse un’ingiustizia che sia proprio lui ad aver sub-», si bloccò.

Il suo cellulare aveva appena iniziato a suonare e, con la speranza che fosse Peter, lo sfilò dalla tasca. 

«È Ned!», comunicò, e rispose subito, con un sorriso ricco di speranza stampato sulla faccia, «Ragazzo, ti ricevo». 

_«Signor Stark… ho provato ad andare da Peter e non l’ho trovato in casa. Sua zia dice che si è svegliata questa mattina e non c'era già più; il suo zaino e alcune sue cose sono sparite»_ , gli disse Ned, svelto, il tono di voce che esternava una crescente ansia.

«Cosa? E dov'è??», quasi urlò Tony.

Ned tacque per una manciata di secondi e lo sentì reprimere un rantolo:  _«io… io non lo so, signor Stark! Non… io vorrei… io vorrei tanto saperlo! Sono preoccupato, ho paura che… che… sì, insomma…»_ , la voce gli si spezzò in gola, quando esplode in un pianto nervoso che aveva sicuramente cercato di frenare.

Tony si rese conto di avergli risposto in malo modo, quasi come se lo avesse accusato di aver preso Peter e di averglielo nascosto da qualche parte, di proposito.

Sospirò e si prese la pelle tra le sopracciglia con pollice e indice, poi inalò un grosso respiro.

_Sono io l’adulto, sono io l’adulto, sono io l’adulto…_ , si ripeté in testa, nel tentativo di ritrovare la calma perduta.

«Non piangere, ragazzo… non è successo niente, lo ritroveremo! Te lo prometto, ma per favore smettila di piangere, non è… non è colpa tua, se è quello che pensi. Mi mobiliterò subito per cercalo. Riavrai il tuo migliore amico prima di cena, vedrai!», esclamò, in un tono che decisamente non ammetteva repliche, cercando di rassicurare anche se stesso con quell’exploit.

Cominciava a sentire un senso di colpa troppo forte in mezzo al petto e sapeva che avrebbe dovuto combattere una battaglia estenuante per poter riavere indietro Peter.

_«Mi tenga aggiornato per favore»_ , pianse ancora Ned e Tony sperò con tutto se stesso di potergli dare presto buone notizie.

«Certo che lo farò», rispose, poi aggiunse, fingendo un tono severo e autoritario, sperando potesse in qualche modo tranquillizzare Ned e farlo sentire utile: «tu non smettere di chiamarlo, okay? Provaci, ogni volta che potrai! Potrebbe accendere il telefono in qualsiasi momento. Conto su di te, ragazzo». 

_«Ha la mia parola, signor Stark»_ .

Tony sorrise, rincuorato di sentirlo meno affossato dalla paura e più stimolato all’idea di aiutare. Sotto quel punto di vista, era identico a Peter, il che era un bene.

«A presto, ragazzo!», esclamò, e chiusa la comunicazione, infilando subito il telefono nella tasca e affrettandosi a raggiungere la porta di casa.

«Aspetta! Dove accidenti stai andando? Vengo con te!», sbottò Bruce, prendendo la giacca da sopra una sedia e infilandola.

«Non se ne parla. Già è tanto se vorrà vedere me. Tu aspetta qui, appena saprò qualcosa ti chiamerò». 

Banner sbuffò: «Tony, non sai nemmeno dove andare a cercarlo». 

«Invece sì. C'è solo un posto dove Peter può essere andato ed è lì che sto andando!», esclamò, decisamente convinto delle sue parole, inforcando di nuovo gli occhiali da sole.

Doveva esserlo, perché se avesse vacillato anche solo un secondo senza credere in qualcosa, avrebbe lasciato sprofondare i pensieri in un oscuro abisso di paure e orribili possibilità.

Solo il pensiero che… Solo il  _dannato_ pensiero che Peter…

No, non doveva cascarci, doveva muoversi, piuttosto! 

Aprì la porta e uscì di corsa, recuperando le chiavi della macchina nella tasca posteriore dei pantaloni gessati e partì, non prima di aver ignorato Banner che uscì di corsa da proprio appartamento per seguirlo.

«Tony!! Qual è il posto?».

_L’unico posto che un assassino pentito visiterebbe:_ , pensò Tony, _Il luogo del delitto._

 

Fine.

  
  
 

**Angolo angolare delle angolate angolose di Miryel che è un angolo maggiore di 90°, quindi ottuso:**  
  
Alla fine dei giochi, pur avendo deciso che la fic avrebbe avuto tre capitoli, sono diventati quattro, quindi questo NON è l'ultimo capitolo.  
Ho voluto aggiungere carne al fuoco, così che potessi anche aggiungere, in revisione, molte parti utili alla comprensione della situazione stessa e, non meno importante, ricordare a tutti voi che Tony e Peter sono anche questo.   
Ho amato poter scrivere di Banner, è un personaggio che adoro e che, quando non è il  _coso_ verde, è dolcissimo e penso che sia l'unico in grado di comprendere, a volte, ciò che passa nella mente a volte troppo contorta e sfilacciata di pensieri che Tony possiede.  
E' qualcosa che nemmeno Peter è in grado di fare, Bruce può.  
La prima parte del capitolo, come avrete capito, è un flashback legato al momento del distacco dal luogo del delitto.  
Nel prossimo capitolo troverete un nuovo flashback pronto a raccontarvi altro, di quella tragica notte che ha dato inizio a tutto e, ad attendervi, ci sarà anche l'epilogo.  
Sperando che la storia sia di vostro gradimento, vi do appuntamento a sabato prossimo!  
Grazie a tutti per le bellissime parole che mi lasciate sempre, sono una giuggiolona in brodo di giuggiole ç/////ç  
A prestissimo

Miry ♥  
 


	4. Enter My Silence

**[ Starker | Tony x Peter | Angst | Malinconico | Tematiche Delicate | Word Count: 3288 ]**  
  
The Silence Remains  
  
  
  
•••

  
  


 

** Capitolo IV - Enter My Silence **

  
 

Gli occhi gli bruciavano terribilmente, colpa del fumo e la polvere che lo avevano inondato come uno tsunami, subito dopo l'esplosione.

Si stropicciò un occhio, pentendosi subito dopo di averlo fatto. Ora sì che bruciava! _Che stupido._

«Cos'è che si fa, in questi casi?», chiese Clint, improvvisamente, mentre fuori dalla stanza che avevano raggiunto (che a Peter sembrò una sorta di salotto, decisamente qualcosa che mai avrebbe immaginato di vedere nel quartier generale degli Avengers), si sentivano ancora rumori di ambulanze e vigili del fuoco, quasi sicuramente ancora impegnati a sistemare la tragedia che aveva causato. Che arrogante era stato, nel pensare di poter fare l'eroe...

Abbassò lo sguardo.

Il signor Stark gli circondò un braccio intorno alle spalle. L’uomo sorrise subito sicuramente nel tentativo di rassicurarlo.

Non riuscì a ricambiare. Si sentì in colpa per questo.

«Parker non è un Avenger. Non ufficialmente, almeno. Questo significa che non risponderà di alcuna responsabilità all’interno del nostro gruppo, ma… è chiaro che tutti noi dovremo fingere di non conoscere la sua identità, quando qualcuno dei piani alti verrà a chiederci spiegazioni. Le acque poi si calmeranno, col tempo. La gente dimenticherà questa storia e tutto tornerà come prima», rispose Natasha Romanoff.

_Tutto tornerà come prima,_ aveva detto la donna. A Peter venne quasi da ridere. Come poteva tornare tutto come prima? Per lui, almeno?

Il mondo era abituato a dimenticare presto le tragedie che vi accadevano all'interno, ma accadeva lo stesso per quelli che le tragedie le causavano?

Quanto era difficile solo pensare di aver fatto una cosa del genere? Come poteva solo contemplare l’idea di poter vivere la sua vita esattamente come la stava vivendo meno di ventiquattro ore prima? 

«È ovvio che per un po’ Spider-Man dovrà sparire», aggiunse Banner, poi si sedette accanto a lui, sul divano, forse notando che aveva sussultato, a quelle parole. «Ascolta, Parker. So che non è facile, so che forse privarti di questa possibilità potrebbe essere tutt'altro che positivo ma la gente ha strani modi di vedere gli incidenti, tende a dimenticare quanto bene siamo in grado di fare e non ammette gli errori umani, perché per loro noi siamo infallibili e l’unica nostra consapevolezza è che non sarà mai così».

«È successo a tutti di perdere dei civili durante un salvataggio», aggiunse ancora Natasha, e vederle fare un sorriso impercettibile non fu di conforto. Anzi, non sapeva perché, ma Peter avrebbe preferito vederle fare uno sguardo di puro disgusto, troppo convinto di meritarlo.

«Ricordati che è successo perché stavi salvando delle persone», continuò Clint, le braccia conserte, una sorta di autorità che cercava di indirizzarlo verso la logica e non verso i sensi di colpa.

_Logica?_ Impossibile. Ridicolo.

«Peter, dì qualcosa. Per favore», sbottò Tony, «abbiamo bisogno di sapere che stai bene, malgrado quello che è successo». 

_Bene?,_ pensò, _come possono solo pensare che io possa stare bene?_ _Dopo quello che sono stato capace di fare, dopo aver spezzato così tante vite… come?_.

Alzò gli occhi, guardando uno per uno gli Avengers, i suoi eroi, le persone che sempre aveva stimato, che sempre aveva voluto emulare, da quando aveva preso coscienza di possedere quei poteri incredibili. Gli stessi che ora rimpiangeva di aver ricevuto da chissà quale caso della vita.

Non era la persona adatta ad averli. Non era la persona giusta, perché le responsabilità erano grandi, grandissime e finché andava tutto bene e non ci rimetteva nessuno, era anche una gran bella soddisfazione, di quelle che Peter nella vita aveva avuto raramente. Eppure… eppure adesso, le cose erano cambiate.

Ripensò alle parole del signor Stark, quelle che gli aveva pronunciato quel giorno di qualche tempo prima, quando aveva sfiorato la tragedia su quella nave. 

« _Se fosse morto qualcuno? Tutt'altra storia, no? Sarebbe stata colpa tua! Se fossi morto tu... mi sarei sentito in colpa io. Non voglio avere rimorsi.»_ , gli aveva detto. E chissà se ora li aveva addosso, quei rimorsi. 

Trattenne il magone in gola, abbassando di nuovo la testa, annuendo e basta.

_Sì, sto bene. Contenti?_ , pensò.

«Forse il ragazzo vuole andare a casa, Tony… non è stata una giornata facile. Ne riparleremo, ora ha bisogno di farsi una doccia e di rilassarsi un po’», sbottò Banner, e Peter lo guardò sperando potesse capire solo con quello sguardo quanto gli fosse grato per averlo detto al posto suo. «È sotto shock e questo non mi pare esattamente il momento di chiedergli come sta».

_Grazie. Grazie davvero._ , avrebbe voluto dirgli, se solo la sua stupida bocca non avesse preso la stramba decisione di voltargli le spalle e lasciarlo muto di fronte ad un numero indefinito di adulti in cerca di risposte. Incapaci di immedesimarsi solo un attimo in quello che stava provando.

Non avrebbe nemmeno potuto rendere partecipe zia May di quel dolore, ben sapendo quanto potesse essere pericoloso rivelare alla donna la sua identità segreta, specie per la propria incolumità.

Sebbene Spider-Man, ora, avrebbe dovuto sparire per un po’ - e Peter era convinto che lo avrebbe fatto per un tempo indefinito, forse _per sempre_ \- non era saggio lasciare che sapesse.

I suoi pensieri profondi furono interrotti dal rumore frustrato e impaziente di un sospiro, e si voltò verso Tony, riconoscendo indistintamente che quel suono era venuto dalla sua bocca.

«D’accordo. D’accordo io… lo accompagno a casa», sbuffò l’uomo.

Peter ebbe un tuffo al cuore, di quelli così intensi, taglienti.

Quelle parole sarebbero potute essere anche una premura gradita, se solo Tony non le avesse detto con una leggera punta di disappunto e delusione, come se lo avesse appena accusato di _non averci provato nemmeno._

Era così. Peter non ci voleva provare, a farsi passare quel velo di apatia che gli era caduto addosso. Come avrebbe mai potuto fare, dopotutto? Come si poteva dimenticare una cosa tanto orribile, ancor prima di averla assimilata? 

Sì, perché era così che stava andando. Peter si sentiva in bilico tra il mondo delle fiabe e quello reale e non era ancora riuscito a cadere e impattare contro il duro pavimento della realtà e, sinceramente, si sentiva meglio lì, sospeso. Triste, apatico e fuori dal mondo, ma almeno non era ancora del tutto consapevole.

Sarebbe stata una bella batosta, quella che ne sarebbe conseguita.

Si alzò in piedi, quando Tony lo invitò a farlo e, dopo aver salutato tutti con un gesto della testa e aver ricevuto pacche sulla spalla, dei: «Coraggio, che passa» e occhi tristi e comprensivi, che non lo scalfirono, si avviò silenziosamente con Tony ed Happy verso l’auto dell’imprenditore.

Fu tutto distante, persino il chiudersi delle sicure quando il veicolo partì verso casa. 

Tony sembrava nervoso, incapace anche solo di regalargli uno sguardo premuroso. L’unico che avrebbe voluto vedere e l’unico che non ricevette.

«Peccato Rogers non fosse con noi. Lui avrebbe potuto sicuramente tirarti su di morale e confortarti. È la sua specialità», disse Tony, e fu l’unica cosa che disse, e fu l'unica cosa che mai avrebbe dovuto dire, specie con quel tono aspro.

_Vorrei che ci avesse provato lei, a tirarmi su… l’ho delusa, vero?_ , si chiese Peter, cercando gli occhi dell’altro per poterglielo dire, mordendosi un labbro, ma non ricevette un solo sguardo da Tony Stark, troppo impegnato a guardare fuori dal finestrino, in disappunto con se stesso per non essere come Steve Rogers, forse, in grado di risolvere i problemi invece di causarne.

Peter si rese conto di non essere l’unico ad essere tormentato dai sensi di colpa e quando infine l’auto si fermò di fronte al suo appartamento, scese ricevendo solo un borbottato: «Ci sentiamo più tardi». 

E così fu. 

Dopo una lunga doccia bollente e per nulla ristoratrice, aveva trovato un messaggio di Tony, sul cellulare. Un unico e semplice messaggio che non sapeva nemmeno se racchiudeva più rancore o senso di colpa.

«Come stai?».

Peter si asciugò le mani ancora umide contro l'asciugamano stretta intorno alla vita. Una goccia d’acqua gli scivolò sul monitor, cadendo da un ciuffo arricciato e ancora bagnato.

«Bene». 

«Non è vero». 

Alzò gli occhi al cielo, senza riuscire a trattenere uno straccio di frustrazione. 

«No, non è vero ma non posso farci niente». 

Sospirò, chiudendo la porta della propria camera e appoggiandosi con la schiena. Reclinò la testa all'indietro e riprese a scrivere.

«Passerà… come passa tutto». 

«Non è colpa tua». 

«Lo so». 

«Cercheremo di superarla insieme. Ti scriverò ogni giorno, chiaro?». 

«D’accordo, grazie signor Stark». 

«Non sparire, Peter. So che vuoi farlo, ma non lo fare». 

«No, non lo farò». 

Sospirò di nuovo, afflitto, dilaniato da un dolore al petto che sembrava in procinto di dividerlo in due e avrebbe preferito aprirsi, scucirsi dall'interno, pur di smetterla di sentire quella sensazione di esserci e non esserci che lo stava facendo impazzire.

Il signor Stark che si lasciava sopraffare dai sensi di colpa, poi, non era d’aiuto. Si percepiva chiaramente il suo tentativo di rimediare alla freddezza e all'ostilità che gli aveva rivolto, in quello che era stato un inutile tentativo di vederlo reagire.

Un tentativo sbagliato, ma almeno ci aveva provato.

Lanciò il telefono sul letto, e alzò gli occhi verso il soffitto. 

Sarebbe sparito e sapeva di aver mentito, e di averlo fatto per il bene dell’uomo. Dopotutto a cosa serviva, ora come ora, dire la verità?

 

...

 

Tony non era più tornato sul luogo dell’esplosione, dopo il tragico evento, e a dirla tutta non ne era mai stato realmente interessato, dopotutto.

Non c'era niente di bello in qualcosa di distrutto, specie se questo aveva lasciato una ferita indelebile nel cuore di Peter Parker, il ragazzo per cui il suo, di cuore, aveva ricominciato a battere come quello di un adolescente per non si sapeva quale astrusa ragione.

C'era un vuoto. Un vuoto tra due palazzine. Un vuoto che ora faceva filtrare in mezzo ai grattacieli la luce del tramonto e ospitava una grossa e maestosa gru, rossa come l’armatura che Tony indossò immediatamente, pigiando con la pressione dei polpastrelli contro il suo reattore Arc ancora luminoso sul petto.

Lo aveva individuato subito, Peter, seppur inizialmente non ne era stato proprio sicuro. Un puntino nero irriconoscibile per chiunque, forse perfino invisibile, ma non per Tony, faceva da contrasto al colore acceso della carrupola. 

Si alzò in volo, e fu un sollievo e allo stesso tempo un peso nel cuore, trovarlo seduto lì, con le gambe penzoloni nel vuoto, di fronte ad un panorama mozzafiato che non stava nemmeno guardando; la tuta di Spider-Man, un paio di Vans nere ai piedi, una felpa grigia che una volta doveva essere stata nera, ormai logorata dagli anni per i troppi lavaggi, e il cappuccio tirato su.

Lo sguardo triste e assorto di chi ha troppo a cui pensare. Assurdo, a quell'età.

«Non senti freddo, quassù?», gli chiese, quando mise i piedi contro il ferro e si sedette subito accanto a lui, per un attimo stordito da quell’altezza che non sembrava scalfire le vertigini del giovane.

Peter si tolse le cuffiette dalle orecchie con un gesto secco. Dagli auricolari Tony poté riconoscere una vecchia canzone di _Bessie Smith_ , e ne fu sorpreso. Davvero quel ragazzo ascoltava certa musica?   

Si vide puntare addosso le iridi castane per un paio di fulminei secondi, poi Peter tornò a guardare giù, visibilmente scocciato di quella visita apparentemente non gradita.

«Che cosa volevi fare, Peter?», gli chiese, in un lungo e preoccupato sospiro.

Il giovane esitò per un secondo, poi rispose con un diniego della testa.

_Niente,_ voleva dire quel gesto, _niente, perché non ho il coraggio di farlo._

«So che se sei salito quassù di certo non lo hai fatto per essere trovato, ma… credevi davvero che nessuno sarebbe venuto a cercarti? Che _io_ non sarei venuto a cercarti?». 

Peter gli lanciò una seconda occhiata, priva di alcun sentimento, se non quello di un vuoto incolmabile. Già rassegnato alla sua presenza lì, come se dopotutto non cambiasse un granché le cose… 

Tony si sentì impotente, anche privato della possibilità di fare qualcosa, ma niente, proprio _niente_ , lo avrebbe fermato dal provare a fare qualcosa per Peter.

«Sai qual è il tuo problema?», sbottò, col suo solito tono da _sotutto_ che un po’ lo portava a lanciare sempre la bomba che poi aiutava a trovare spunti per riflettere. Appoggiò i palmi delle mani fasciate dai guanti, contro il ferro della gru dove si erano seduti. Sorrise leggermente quando il giovane gli lanciò una rapida occhiata curioso. «Che sei troppo diverso da chiunque altro e non lo vuoi accettare. È facile somigliare agli altri, ma le persone come te, altra gente che può fare quello che _tu_ puoi fare, non esiste. È successo quello che è successo, ma tu rimani l’unico in grado di fare cose straordinarie, fuori da ogni immaginazione… e continui a rimanere l’unico che ha evitato una tragedia molto più grande»  

«So che insistere su questo non servirà a nulla. So che continuare su questa linea non ti farà uscire una sola parola dalla bocca ma è tutto ciò che devi sapere, ed è tutto ciò di cui ti devi convincere: non hai ucciso nessuno. Quel terrorista, lo ha fatto, impiantando delle bombe in un centro di ricerca per chissà quale motivo religioso o politico. Il governo le ha uccise, lasciando entrare in America gente che non le nasconde nemmeno, le sue intenzioni. La tua unica colpa è quella di aver dovuto inventare Spider-Man per aiutare le persone, e doverne pagare le conseguenze quando non ci riesci ingiustamente… questa è la verità. È chi pretende che tu debba essere infallibile, a sbagliare, non tu», disse, poi prese una pausa ponderando ancora le parole da usare, «La verità è che ti sei fatto carico di alcune responsabilità che nessuno ti ha chiesto di prenderti, pensando che sarebbe andato sempre tutto per il verso giusto… esattamente ciò che abbiamo pensato tutti, quando ci siamo ritrovati a pretendere di poter sempre fare la cosa giusta; non è sempre così. O lo accetti o smetti di farlo, ma…».

«Sa, signor Stark…».

Tony si bloccò, esattamente come il tempo intorno a loro.

Arricciò le labbra, e lo fissò e basta, inerme.

Peter si tirò giù il cappuccio, e continuò a non guardarlo, a fissare il vuoto sotto di sé, e le macerie sembravano uno sconfinato lago dorato, per via della luce del tramonto che le bagnava. 

Una terrificante e affascinante pantomima di un paesaggio naturalistico del nord Europa. 

«Ci prova la mia testa a trovare questo ragionamento coerente. il mio cervello ha capito perfettamente che non sarebbe andata meglio se non fossi intervenuto eppure… eppure il mio cuore non ci riesce, men che meno la mia coscienza», continuò il giovane, parlando come se non avesse mai smesso di farlo e Tony sentì qualcosa fare _crack_ nel suo petto, conscio che non era una cosa totalmente negativa. Significava che c'era ancora un organo, lì dentro, che si era solo crepato per la gioia di sentirlo di nuovo parlare.

Con lui. _Per lui_. Di nuovo.

Tony si concesse qualche secondo per assimilare quel fatto, quel _gol,_ se così si poteva chiamare, e sorrise dentro. Così tanto che si sentì splendere.

«Peter, c’è una cosa che devi capire e che deve entrarti bene in testa:», esordì, con calma, posandogli una mano guantata sulla testa e spettinandola, «crollare e lasciar libere le emozioni non significa essere deboli. Cercare di reprimerle, cercare di cancellarle e provare il nulla assoluto, quello è da deboli. Ed è anche da vigliacchi, in un certo senso ed è, soprattutto, autodistruttivo. Ci hai provato a farlo, ma hai fallito ed è un bene! L’apatia non porta mai a niente di buono, invece quello che stai facendo ora è un enorme passo. Farà male, ancora per molto tempo, ma passerà prima o poi, lo accetterai. So anche che le mie parole, ora come ora, sembrano assurde, ma presto scoprirai che non lo sono poi così tanto»  

«Non è così assurdo, a dire il vero», ammise Peter.

«È per quello che hai rimesso la tuta?». 

«Volevo provare a capire se il problema sono io o… Spider-Man», disse ancora, e lo spiazzò di nuovo.

Tony lo osservò alzare una mano, stringere il pugno, riaprire il palmo e picchiettare poi i polpastrelli delle dita tra di loro, in un gesto che gli aveva visto fare spesso. 

Gli era sempre sembrato un modo per non dimenticare cos'era stato e cos'era diventato, che dopotutto quei poteri li aveva nelle mani in ogni momento, e quel gesto serviva a ricordarlo.

Per quello trovare la risposta da dargli non fu così difficile, influenzato da quel pensiero.

«So quanto è difficile accettarlo, Peter. So quanto è strano pensare a te e lui come la stessa persona, ma dentro quella tuta ci sei tu. Per quanto tu possa sentirti più sicuro e coraggioso, ogni volta che la indossi, rimani sempre tu. Come la stessa sensibilità nei confronti degli altri fa parte di Spider-Man perché fa parte di _te»._

«Vorrei non essere così sensibile, vorrei essere in grado di accettare certe cose come ci siete riusciti tutti voi, trovando la forza di andare comunque avanti. Non so se sono in grado di farlo, ho paura di provare… e di fallire, ancora e ancora e ancora e non voglio», disse, e la voce gli si ruppe in mille pezzi, quando la gola tradì quel pianto che stava trattenendo da un po’ e lo lasciò esplodere. «Non voglio fallire», concluse e si passò la manica della felpa sugli occhi per asciugarli, inutilmente. Aveva tenuto dentro troppe cose, ed ora le stava tirando fuori come un fiume in piena che straripa e inonda tutto e non risparmia niente.

Quello sfogo stava distruggendo muri su muri, che Peter aveva creato nel tentativo di smettere di provare emozioni e una delle conseguenze era il doverle poi provare tutti in un colpo solo.

_Meglio così,_ pensò Tony, mentre gli circondava un braccio intorno alle spalle, _piangi fino a crollare, dormi e passa tutto. È quello che fanno gli adulti, no?_

«Non fallirai. Perché non sei solo, e chi non è solo non fallisce mai», gli rispose, facendogli posare la testa sulla sua spalle e lasciandogli un bacio sui capelli mossi e profumati, morbidi come una coperta invernale.

«Mi dispiace tanto… per tutto. Non avrei mai voluto causare tutto questo, e di averla allarmata così. Mi dispiace tanto».

Tony sospirò, alleggerito dal fatto che, malgrado la situazione delicata e la fragilità di Peter, il peggio era passato. Non era felice di vederlo piangere, di sentirlo scusarsi stupidamente per cose di cui non avrebbe dovuto, ma era sempre meglio del silenzio.

Quello aveva fatto decisamente più male, ad entrambi.

«Chi se ne frega, Peter. Stai parlando, di nuovo, per me conta questo ora come ora. A te sembrerà niente ma per me è molto più di quanto  tu possa credere», ammise Tony, svuotato di ogni ansia. Il cuore leggero, lo stomaco in subbuglio e tante domande per la testa, ma non era il momento di porsele. Non ancora.

Figuriamoci di darsi delle risposte.

«Mi dispiace anche per… quello che è successo a casa sua, l’altro giorno… io non so cosa accidenti mi sia preso, io non…». 

«Ehi! Non è il momento! Non… è il momento! Ci sarà anche spazio per parlare di quello ma non ora e soprattutto non preoccuparti. Smettila di preoccuparti, o mi farai impazzire», lo interruppe, sfumando in un tono fintamente lamentoso che fece sfuggire dalle labbra di Peter uno sbuffo divertito.

L'ennesimo colpo al cuore.

«D’accordo, signor Stark», disse semplicemente, «grazie mille quello che sta facendo per me», mormorò poi.

_Che cavolo mi stai facendo, ragazzino?_ , pensò Tony prima di baciargli di nuovo la testa, tornando poi a guardare il tramonto che poteva godere da quell'altezza, concedendosi per un po’ il tepore di quella piccola gioia nel cuore.

_La voce di Peter._

 

  
  
 

**Angolo angolare delle angolate angolose di Miryel che è un angolo maggiore di 90°, quindi ottuso:**  
  
Niente, non ce la posso fare, i capitoli saranno 5, perché malgrado sia finita nel migliore dei  modi (COME ERA GIUSTO CHE FOSSE), ci sono ancora delle cose da dire e, sinceramente, non è questo il momento e il capitolo giusto per farlo.  
Era una storia già bella che conclusa, una volta... e ad ogni revisione aggiungevo troppe cose, infine, perché questi due mi complicano la vita, me la rendono una vera e propria sfida con me stessa e spero davvero, davvero col cuore, che questa _soluzione finale_  sia stata di vostro gradimento, che questo piccolo momento tra i due possa aver prima di tutto rispecchiato e soddisfatto almeno un po' le vostre aspettative e, nel prossimo capitolo, semplicemente voglio chiudere questo cerchio, questa voglia di andare avanti, di non cadere di nuovo, da parte di entrambi.  
Tendono a fare troppi errori, questi due imbecilli, e alla fine feriscono l'uno il cuore dell'altro e poi... e poi risolvono con effusioni, contatto fisico. Quel genere di cose che, di solito, scanserebbero a priori, per come sono fatti, ed entrambi per motivi troppo diversi, eppure eccoli qui... a farmi dannare ancora una volta.  
Okay, se comincio a parlare di Tony e Peter facciamo Natale, quindi, sperando che il capitolo vi sia piaciuto, ringraziandovi tutt*, vi do appuntamento a sabato prossimo.  
Ed è davvero l'ultimo, giuro ( _forse_ ahah).  
Un abbraccio,  
Miry

Miry ♥  
 


	5. Here Comes the Sun

**[ Starker | Tony x Peter | Angst | Malinconico | Tematiche Delicate | Word Count: 2917]**  
  
The Silence Remains  
  
  
  
•••

  


  
 

** Capitolo V - Here Comes the Sun **

  
  
«Come stai?».

Peter si era aspettato - e un po’ lo aveva sperato - di ricevere quel messaggio, ancora una volta, dopo che il signor Stark lo aveva accompagnato a casa.

Tony gli aveva sorriso, quando aveva abbandonato l’auto, e lui aveva fatto lo stesso, abbassando lo sguardo per non lasciare che l’amore gli uscisse troppo dagli occhi, e se lo tenne ancora per sé.

Si era rubato quel fugace bacio, quel giorno, e se ne vergognava da morire e se da una parte sperava di poter discutere la cosa con il signor Stark, da una parte si augurava di non doverlo fare mai, per paura di scoprire una verità che non rispecchiava quella dei suoi desideri e non gli ci voleva anche quella batosta.

Forse era stato proprio l’amore, ad averlo salvato dal baratro.

_«Signor Stark, io…»,_ aveva esordito, prima che l’uomo potesse rientrare in macchina, dopo essersi scambiati un abbraccio alla quale Peter non avrebbe mai detto basta.

_«Non ti stressare… ne parleremo. Te lo prometto, se tu mi prometti che non te ne farai un cruccio, intesi?»,_ gli aveva detto, scompigliandogli i capelli capendo come sempre ogni sua intenzione e Peter si sentiva com un libro aperto, certe volte e non gli piaceva così tanto quella sensazione.

Aveva arricciato le labbra, e aveva sbuffato leggermente dal naso:  _«D’accordo, glielo prometto»._

_«Bene, e non provare a smettere di parlare di nuovo. Sarò il tuo incubo, Peter, farai bene a non cascarci ancora»,_ aveva poi concluso l’uomo e lui si era messo a sorridere senza rendersene conto, nemmeno più abituato a farlo in modo così genuino.

Esattamente come gli era appena successo, leggendo quel messaggio.

Aveva passato la serata a parlare con zia May; le aveva spiegato tutto, le aveva raccontato una mezza verità: le aveva detto che si era ritrovato a passare proprio lì, davanti al luogo dell’esplosione, e che lo shock lo aveva colpito in pieno, specie quando le persone se l’erano presa con Spider-Man, senza alcun motivo.

_«Quel poveraccio ha solo fatto il suo dovere. E se non fosse intervenuto affatto? A volte mi domando perché la gente necessiti così tanto di trovare dei capri espiatori»_ , aveva sbuffato zia May, in lacrime, di rabbia, tristezza e gioia di sentirlo parlare di nuovo e Peter le aveva tenuto la mano tutto il tempo e aveva pianto con lei, di tanto in tanto.

Prese il telefono, mentre si chiudeva di più nella sua felpa e si prendeva le ginocchia in petto, buttato in un angolo del suo letto, incapace di dormire, troppo scombussolato dalle emozioni che come una tempesta lo avevano inondato e troppo logorato dai sensi di colpa, ogni volta che chiudeva gli occhi.

Si sentiva come un fiume in piena.

«Meglio. Decisamente meglio. Lei come sta, signor Stark?».

L’uomo era rimasto online, in attesa forse della sua risposta e iniziò subito a scrivere, cambiando poi idea in un lampo, chiamandolo.

«Ne approfitta del fatto che parlo di nuovo?», gli chiese, ridendo leggermente, dopo aver risposto alla chiamata.

_«Non sia mai che ti venga in mente di smettere di parlare di nuovo. Mi avevi promesso di non sparire e lo hai fatto lo stesso, quindi ora mi tocca starti dietro»._

Peter sospirò, colpito in pieno da quella innocente accusa, che forse non era nemmeno tale: «Mi dispiace di averlo fatto… non avrei voluto ma ne avevo bisogno, in qualche modo, di staccarmi da tutto».

_«È tutto okay, Peter. Lo capisco. Sono io che avrei dovuto romperti le scatole fino a sfinirti.»_ , ammise Tony, la voce un po’ rauca, forse per via della stanchezza accumulata, ma una palese voglia di parlare che Peter avrebbe assecondato per sempre, se solo avesse potuto farlo,  _«Hai cenato?»_ , gli chiese ancora, forse con l’intento di cambiare argomento.

«Sì, zia May ha cucinato un pollo arrosto tutto bruciato. Penso di non mangiare un piatto decente da anni, ormai. Non è molto brava, in cucina», raccontò, e si morse un labbro, un po’ pentito di aver fatto quella confidenza, ma quando sentì Tony ridacchiare, si sentì meno in colpa nei confronti della zia. «Le ho parlato. Le ho raccontato una balla, almeno per metà ma… ha capito e ha pianto così tanto… sembrava una fontana».

_«Mi sento sollevato, se dici così.  Ho evitato tua zia e le sue domande per quasi due mesi. Deve odiarmi a morte»._

«Le ho parlato anche di lei… del fatto che è riuscito nel miracolo di sbloccarmi e», rispose Peter, poi si bloccò e si stese sul letto, la testa appoggiata al muro, stropicciandosi un occhio, «ha detto che è felice di ciò che ha fatto ma che le deve molte spiegazioni».

_«Vorrà dire che un giorno la inviterò a cena fuori e le dirò tutto… o quasi»._

Peter alzò un sopracciglio, sentendo nello stomaco la sensazione di una pugnalata e, nel cuore, un battito perdersi chissà dove.

«A cena fuori?», ripeté, in tono decisamente atono, se non aspro; se non il brutto tentativo di nascondere una gelosia fin troppo palese.

Tony scoppiò a ridere, dopo mezzo secondo passato in silenzio, forse provando a trattenersi; poi disse, in tono gagliardo:  _«Geloso, Parker?»_ .  

Peter sbuffò: «Come se non lo sapesse, signor Stark…», poi piegò le ginocchia e si sporse in avanti per abbracciarle al petto con un braccio, un po’ malinconico, «Sarò ancora instabile, a tratti debole, a tratti incapace di accettare ancora questa cosa ma… se c’è una cosa di cui sono sicuro, è quello che provo per lei», ammise, col cuore in gola, ma una strana calma che derivava dal fatto che, dopotutto, Tony ormai lo sapeva e tentare di nasconderlo era inutile e, per come si sentiva in quei giorni, quasi impossibile.

_«Ti ho promesso che ne parleremo, Peter. Non ho voluto farlo prima, e non voglio farlo ora, perché certe cose non si discutono per telefono. Ora voglio solo che tu stia bene, che ti concentri solo su questo, c’è sempre tempo per il resto»_ .

«D’accordo, va bene», disse, sospirando e non andava bene per niente ma sapeva anche che, come sempre, doveva darsi una calmata. Quella smania di fare, di sapere tutto e subito, doveva cercare di tenerla a bada e comportarsi da adulto, ogni tanto. «Comunque non mi ha detto come sta lei».

_«Distrutto»_ , rispose Tony, lapidario e sbadigliò. Peter poteva immaginarselo, intento a stiracchiarsi sulla sua sedia girevole dello studio, « _Stanco morto, invecchiato di dieci anni ma sto bene. Come sempre, d’altra parte!»_ .

Era una sua prerogativa, quella di dire sempre e comunque che stava bene, e per chi non lo conosceva abbastanza, poteva quasi sembrare che fosse così ma effettivamente Peter lo aveva sentito più tranquillo, ed era un sollievo non indifferente sapere quanto quell’uomo si era dato da fare per salvarlo, per tirarlo fuori da quel buio pesto in cui era caduto.

Era stato la sua salvezza, letteralmente, e non aveva ammesso nemmeno una volta di aver passato l’inferno, a stargli dietro; perché Peter era convinto che fosse questo, che aveva sfiancato quell’uomo, lo aveva prosciugato di tutte le sue energie solo per… solo perché...

Si sentiva l’anima in subbuglio, come del resto la testa e il cuore e si rese conto solo quando Tony parlò ancora, che si era messo a piangere un’altra volta, stavolta per dei sensi di colpa ancora diversi.

_«Ehi»_ , mormorò Tony, calmo, quella velata tristezza in quella semplice affermazione che fu come un'onda d'urto per Peter.

«Sto bene», disse, e si asciugò gli occhi con l’ausilio di una mano.

_«Peter…»_ , sospirò l’uomo, e c'era sempre un sacco di premura in quel tono esasperato che spesso gli altri travisavano, non capendo quanto in realtà potesse invece comunicare.

«Davvero, sto bene. Solo… è ancora difficile accettare quello che è successo e non è semplice gestirla. Non sempre, almeno. Ho una paura sconfinata di mettermi a dormire e vedere ancora quelle immagini e so di aver fatto un casino, di aver smosso il mondo per una cavolata…», si fermò, con la voce spezzata, mentre cercava di allontanare il pensiero prima che prendesse piede nella sua mente e iniziasse di nuovo ad espandersi e spegnerlo.

_«Non è un cavolata. Vuoi che venga lì?»_ , gli chiese Tony, e Peter avrebbe voluto quasi dire di sì, se solo il pensiero che dipendere dall'uomo completamente era sbagliato non lo bloccava; che non voleva in alcun modo dargli ancora problemi, di pesargli ancora addosso. 

Scosse la testa e tirò su col naso: «No, me la caverò, solo… le va di stare al telefono ancora un po’? Anche solo una manciata di minuti...», chiese infine, timidamente.

Tony non rispose e per Peter quei secondi di silenzio potevano significare tutto, ed ebbe quasi paura che l'uomo gli avrebbe risposto di sì solo perché era un ragazzino debole bisognoso di aiuto.

Poi Tony fece uno sbuffo, che racchiudeva tutto, di tutto, tranne che quell’accondiscendenza forzata che spaventata tanto Peter. Era un insieme di tenerezza, apprensione e quasi sollievo e quando l'uomo poi rispose, non ebbe dubbi sulle sue intenzioni.

_«Sto arrivando sotto casa tua. Aspettami»_ .

 

…

  
  


 

Ormai riconoscere l’auto dell’uomo era diventato un gioco da ragazzi. Così tanto che Peter sgataioló fuori dalla finestra non appena la sentí spegnersi sotto casa. 

Scese giù dalla parete arrampicandosi senza alcuna fatica, poi fece un balzo e si ritrovò sul giardino condominiale, che abbandonó per raggiungere l’ingresso e infine l’auto.

Tony era già sceso. Poggiato alla vettura con le braccia incrociate e una stanchezza addosso difficile da non notare.  

Ma era lì. Come sempre, per lui.

Sorrise. Leggermente.

Si strinse di più nella felpa, e si diede dell’idiota per non essersi dato almeno un’occhiata allo specchio. Doveva avere un aspetto orribile, sebbene Tony, quando lo vide, gli riservò un sorriso che decisamente tolse importanza a quel fatto.

«Ehi, signor Stark», mormoró, alzando una manina per salutarlo, per poi infilare di nuovo le mani nelle tasche perché la sera rinfrescava sempre un po' di più.

«Come stai?», gli chiese di nuovo, e lo studió, inclinando la testa di lato e Peter non si nascose. Sta volta non avrebbe reso le cose complicate come sempre.

Sapeva di avere gli occhi rossi e gonfi, sicuramente le occhiaie fini ai piedi, e questo di certo non era la prova che stesse poi così bene.

«Un vero schifo», ammise, poi fece un passo avanti, «confuso, arrabbiato, incapace di gestire le emozioni ma meglio. Decisamente meglio rispetto a questi giorni». 

Tony sorrise ancora, poi infilò le mani nelle tasche dei pantaloni gessati e, assorto, guardò un punto lontano. Segno che stava formulando qualcosa da dirgli ma che come sempre stava cercando di pesare le parole.

Schioccò la lingua e lo guardò di nuovo, con un’impercettibile frustrazione negli occhi.

«Senti, Peter… me la togli una curiosità? Perché hai deciso proprio di smettere di parlare? Tra tante opzioni, intendo… perché proprio questa?». 

Peter alzò un sopracciglio, chiedendosi perché una domanda del genere? Perché lo tormentava così tanto l'idea che aveva smesso di parlare? Perché, quel gesto, era peggio di molte altre cose per lui?

«Non la manda proprio giù, questa cosa, signor Stark».

Tony storse la bocca, incerto.

«Non proprio. No. Me lo chiedo da due mesi, il perché. Insieme ad un’altra serie di domande che non mi fanno dormire, ma questa, Peter…», si bloccò, e attese. 

Peter alzò le spalle, perché dopotutto nemmeno lui sapeva esattamente perché, ma la cosa decisamente non lo aveva turbato come invece era successo all'uomo e, lì per lì, gli venne da dare l’unica risposta che trovó sensata.

«Perché non avevo niente da dire».

«Proprio tu? Proprio tu che hai sempre avuto così tanto da dire?», rispose Tony, forse sconvolto, incredulo. Forse nemmeno così soddisfatto dalla risposta. Forse ferito da qualcosa che Peter proprio non riuscì ad afferrare.

«Mi sentivo in colpa, mi ci sento tutt'ora ma… signor Stark, la verità e che non l’ho fatto perché lo volevo. Non è stata una vera e propria scelta, è stato un pensiero preso in considerazione che poi ha deciso di muoversi da solo, di bloccare ogni mio tentativo di parlare. Era al di là del mio stesso controllo…». 

«Con tutti».

«Nessuno escluso». 

Tony si indicò: «Nemmeno io», disse, piccato.

_Bingo._ Qualcosa nell'aria fece crack, si sentì persino il rumore stridente di quando un vinile smette bruscamente di suonare nel giradischi.

Eccolo là. Il problema. L’unico vero problema. Peter si sentì un idiota a non averlo capito prima.

«Vuole sapere perché lei non è stato esonerato da questo mutismo, come dire, selettivo? Signor Stark, io non parlavo nemmeno con me stesso…», gli confidò, più a bassa voce. Come se in un certo senso se ne vergognasse. 

«Ma con me, Peter? Davvero?».

«Senta… io… io ci ho provato, okay? Lei c'era quasi riuscito a sbloccarmi e, quel giorno a casa sua se solo… se solo lei non…». 

Tony ridusse gli occhi a due fessure minuscole, in attesa: «Non?» 

«Se solo non mi avesse scansato a quel modo, io… io…», farfugliò, poi si passò le mani tra i capelli. Isterico. Decisamente isterico. «Volevo solo che fosse sincero con me, e… che mi dicesse l'unica cosa che avrebbe dovuto dirmi quel giorno», sbottò. 

Tony si esibì in una risata senza entusiasmo, indicandolo con un gesto teatrale: «Che ricambio i tuoi sentimenti? Che per me è stato difficile scansarti? Che volevo parlassi solo con me,  _per me?_ Perché è così _»._

Peter scosse la testa e corrugò la fronte, poi sospirò: «Che non l’ho delusa…». 

La consapevolezza allora esplose sul volto di Tony. Come una bomba. L’ennesima, nella vita di Peter.

Questa però non era stata distruttiva, piuttosto l’avrebbe definita risanatrice, rivelatrice. Forse quasi giusta.

Essenziale.

«Ma che accidenti st-», sbottò Tony, e lo abbracciò di colpo, sospirando, facendo rumore, sbuffando dal naso tutta la sua frustrazione, o il suo senso di colpa forte, «Tu non…».

C’era quasi riuscito, a dirglielo. C’era mancato davvero poco, ma andava bene così. Lo sapeva, quanto era difficile, tirare fuori anche solo una frase all'apparenza così stupida. 

Tony poi schioccò la lingua, di nuovo e lo invitò ad alzare il viso con il gesto di una mano sotto al mento e quando Peter incontrò i suoi occhi, ne trovò inesorabilmente un rifugio e si perse. 

Le loro labbra si unirono, in un infantile posarsi l’una sull’altra e quando l’uomo lo prese per le braccia e se lo tirò contro, Peter non riuscì nemmeno a chiudere gli occhi. 

Era una sua prerogativa, quella di non sentirsi mai pronto a nessuna nuova esperienza, per quanto avesse sempre una morbosa fretta di bruciare le tappe.

Cercò di familiarizzare con quella nuova sensazione, chiudendo le palpebre che lo permearono per un attimo di un leggero sfarfallio. Lasciò che le mani si posassero, senza alcuna malizia, sul petto di Tony coperto da una maglietta a maniche corte attillata.

Schiuse le labbra, come a dargli il permesso di non limitarsi solo a quella carezza fatta di libido e accolse timidamente quel tentativo goffamente riuscito di fondersi di più.

Per Peter quello era il primo, vero bacio e il suo cuore non aveva mai battuto così forte come il quel momento, probabilmente.

_Chissà se anche la mia bocca sa di ciliegia come la sua…_ , si ritrovò a pensare, sentendosi stupido come un bambino innocente e quando infine si divisero lentamente, tornando ad aprire gli occhi per proseguire quello scambio di sguardi che avevano lasciato a metà, Peter si leccò le labbra senza alcuna malizia.

«Non mi hai deluso. Mai, nemmeno una volta, Peter», gli disse Tony, poi gli lasciò un fugace bacio sulle labbra, che fu solo l’ennesimo brivido dietro la schiena, «Se quel giorno ti ho scansato è solo perché non volevo diventare la tua unica ragione per andare avanti. Ecco perché l’ho fatto e sono io, alla fine, ad averti deluso». 

Peter era ancora stordito da quel bacio. Era ancora un recipiente troppo piccolo, per emozioni troppo grandi, e continuò a perdersi nello sguardo infinitamente pentito -  _da cosa, poi? -_ di Tony, prima di aprire la bocca e boccheggiare un paio di frasi sconnesse e insensate.

Poi abbassò lo sguardo per un secondo, come a voler riavviare il cervello impallato.

«Non mi ha deluso… mai, nemmeno lei e dovrebbe smetterla di provare  a non farlo, tanto non ci riuscirà comunque, a deludermi», si sentì di dire, cercando di sorridere, ma era ancora tutto troppo difficile da assimilare, persino quel sentimento ricambiato che aveva rincorso per troppo e che ora aveva trovato. «Non ho dimenticato quello che è successo, non ho ancora fatto pace con me stesso, so di aver fallito, pur avendocela messa tutta ma piano piano lo sto accettando, so di aver almeno evitato una tragedia molto più grande ma… non mi ha deluso, ma ammetto… lo ammetto con tutto me stesso, che avevo bisogno di  _lei_ … e ho  _ancora_ bisogno di lei». 

Tony gli regalò un sorriso malinconico, visibilmente più tranquillo, più consapevole e fu un sollievo. Lo strinse, di nuovo, in un abbraccio che lo scaldò. 

«Ed io sono qui».

Peter rilassò la testa contro la sua spalla; si sentì più sereno, con quella conferma, che sapeva di una promessa che Tony avrebbe sicuramente mantenuto, perché malgrado tutto era l’unico che, a discapito di qualunque cosa, c’era sempre stato.

Sorrise e chiuse gli occhi: «Lo so», rispose, con una sconfinata dolcezza impregnata di malinconia. 

Ora tutto avrebbe iniziato ad avere di nuovo un senso, lentamente. La vita non sarebbe stata facile e non avrebbe mai dimenticato quello che era successo, ma almeno sapeva di non essere solo.

Non più.

 

Fine

 

  
  
 


End file.
